the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus Huang
Lazarus Yongheng Huang (黄永恒) is an original character by Qiz, and is a protagonist in The Chronology Series. Lazarus Huang is a metahuman, a human that possesses superhuman characteristics and powers. He is also a Transitioning Deity, a being in the stages of transitioning between their original race to a Lesser Deity, after inheriting his powers from the god of time, Chronos. He made his debut in ''The Cape'' during the Terminator mission alongside SEAL Mask and Delta Ronin. Canon Lazarus was born in 1949 to two Asian immigrants in the USA and raised to achieve to be an academic overachiever. However, when he graduated, he chose to disobey his parents' wishes to be a doctor and joined the US Marines. During his first deployment, he came across a dying old man, whom Lazarus chose to save despite being under fire. The man turned out to be Chronos, a dying god of time. Needing someone to take his place as the anchor of time, Chronos passed his abilities onto Lazarus. After 9 years of service, during the final years of the Vietnam War, Lazarus was seriously wounded during a Viet Cong ambush. However, he didn't die. Instead, his body's state reverted to when he was 17 years old. The process was repeated over and over, with Lazarus going back to 17 years old without any memory every time he died until the present day, where he is a MARSOC Raider who leads a team of superpowered individuals called the Guardians in service of the United States Metahuman Response Division of the Department of Defense. Pre-Chronology Prior to becoming involved with the members of the MPF, Lazarus Huang had recently fended off an extradimensional invasion on Earth. In the aftermath of the invasion, his allies SERAPH-097 Abaddon and SERAPH-173 Gabrielle left, leaving his team to handle rebuilding. As time passed, it became abundantly clear that they required the assistance of their allies once again, so Lazarus set out with SEAL Mask to find the world the two SERAPHs claimed they were returning to: Ventus. With the help of one of SEAL Mask's abilities, they began traversing the multiverse, ending up in the middle of the Terminator Mission on their first jump. Plot Involvement During the Terminator Mission, Lazarus and SEAL Mask encountered another supposed MRD operative, Delta Ronin. Though Lazarus and Mask did not trust Ronin entirely, they were forced to work together as they quickly came to realize the war occuring around them. As they began to adapt to the situation, they followed a Resistance convoy back to their base, but opted to not present themselves to the humans, preferring to set up a basecamp for potential future operations. While en route to a potential basecamp location, they encountered a group of individuals escaping the Resistance base. Lazarus opted to assist the escapees in their mission, and followed them to the SKYNET base. There, Lazarus and Ronin served to calm Rin Kagamine and Marcus Wright respectively. Upon the Resistance launching their attack on SKYNET and Wright's attempt at escape, Lazarus and his team followed suit, with Mask's Renegade Jack and Ronin wreaking havoc along the way. All three soldiers managed to escape to a Resistance outpost, though the team was scattered and Mask was wounded in the process. At the outpost, Lazarus used his powers to heal a wounded John Connor, but then collapsed exhausted afterwards, falling unconscious. Epilogue(s) NA Character Relationships * ''Rin Kagamine'' - A character from ''Vocaloid ''who debuted in Point Zero. Lazarus and Rin have limited interactions with the primary one being in the SKYNET base, where he acts an adult-figure for Rin, calming her down for a moment in the face of SKYNET's provocations. Lazarus does not have full knowledge of Rin's nature as an android, but it is likely that he would not treat her any different if he found out. It appears that Rin has some degree of care towards Lazarus, given that when Lazarus collapsed at the end of the Terminator Mission, Rin expressed some concern for Lazarus's condition Trivia Edit Any extra info/trivia about the character. Category:Characters Category:The Cape Category:Multiverse Protection Foundation